


Take It All

by closetcellist



Series: Lil' Bit of Lovecraft [10]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetcellist/pseuds/closetcellist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin puts his mouth to good use. Very PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It All

**Author's Note:**

> This fic includes breathplay, which as far as I've found is not considered safe in real life. Kevin enjoys it because he's not human, and is not in the same danger a human would be when indulging in this kink.

Kevin knelt on the floor waiting, breathlessly impatient. There was little else he could do, the way he was bound. They’d negotiated this scene days ago, and earlier, Javier had kissed him so sweetly before pulling away to tie his arms behind his back, and his shins to his thighs, forcing him to do nothing but kneel. Kevin squirmed a little against the thick, hemp rope that he’d asked for specifically, enjoying the harsher bite against his skin, though his earlier arousal had calmed as he’d waited. They both intended this to last.

Finally, Javier walked back into the room, his polished shoes clicking on the hardwood floor of his bedroom where he’d left Kevin perhaps ten minutes ago. Kevin’s breath quickened as he approached, and he shifted as much as he was able to watch Javier as he slowly circled him. Once he’d completed the circuit, Javier smirked. “Remember, there’s no manifesting,” he said, almost teasingly. “No matter how much you want to. You get no release until I say so.”

Kevin nodded, already feeling breathless. “Yes,” he whispered. “No manifesting. No release.”

Javier seemed satisfied with that answer, and began to strip. He was methodical about it, as he toed off his shoes and draped his jacket over the back of a chair, but Kevin watched with wide hungry eyes, reveling in every inch of skin as it was bared to him. He wouldn’t get to have any of it, unless Javier gave it, he thought, tugging a little against the bindings of his arms once more, testing their strength. It was possible he could break out of them, if necessary, but unless he exerted more than human strength, they would remain secure.

When he was finally completely nude, Javier approached Kevin, stopping several inches from him and simply watching the bound other as he stroked himself to hardness. He rolled on a condom and said, “Open.” Kevin instantly obeyed, opening his mouth to take Javier’s cock. For a few moments, Javier allowed Kevin to set the pace and do as he pleased, watching Kevin’s head bob along his shaft. But letting Kevin do as he pleased wasn’t what this was about. Javier grabbed Kevin’s hair and forced his head still, before resuming the pace he’d set, fucking Kevin’s mouth. Kevin moaned and the vibrations were a dirty heaven on Javier’s skin. The wet sound of their actions filled the room, overlaid only by Kevin’s increasingly labored breaths through his nose.

Javier pulled Kevin off his cock with a wet pop, and watched the string of saliva between the tip and Kevin’s open and waiting mouth break before speaking. “Think you can take it all?” he asked, voice low and heavy. Kevin nodded, wincing happily as that pulled the hair still in Javier’s grip. “Yes, please,” he said thickly. He barely finished speaking before Javier pulled him forward again. Kevin gagged at first, an almost startled reaction, the sound of which made Javier shiver with desire. He held Kevin there for several seconds as the other swallowed around him, before pulling him back and reveling in his gasp. Without giving him time to recover Javier filled his throat again. Each time he pulled away Kevin gasped a little more desperately, the spit he couldn’t swallow around Javier’s cock dripping down his chin.

Finally, Javier decided he’d had enough. He crouched, cock bobbing obscenely with Kevin watching it hungrily until Javier gripped his chin in a rough hand to bring his gaze back to where he wanted it. “Look at you,” he said, tone dancing the line between mocking and affectionate. “You look wrecked and we’re barely halfway through.” He took in the few trails of involuntary tears and the shine of spit around Kevin’s mouth. Javier leaned close and licked up a line of sweat and saliva off Kevin’s throat before kissing him deeply. Kevin moaned into the kiss, trying to move closer, to touch, somehow, but Javier kept them distant except for their connected lips.

Javier pulled back and Kevin whined until Javier touched him again, one hand on the back of his neck and one on his chest, pushing him back until he lay on the floor, bound legs naturally spreading, exposing him and leaving him vulnerable and wanting. “Fucking perfect, Kev,” Javier groaned, raking over him first with his eyes and then with nails down his chest. Kevin keened, arcing into the touch and feeling the bite of rope on his wrists as he struggled to get more. “Suck,” Javier said, sticking three fingers into Kevin’s already spit-slicked mouth.

Kevin did an admirable job, swirling his tongue across the fingers, letting Javier fuck his mouth with his fingers now, so they could move on to the best part. Once Javier thought they were wet enough, he withdrew them from Kevin’s mouth and moved to prepare him, as well as he could with just spit. When it didn’t seem enough after the second finger (though you’d never know from the noise Kevin was making) he spit on his own fingers where they entered Kevin. He worked a third inside and Kevin started to babble.

“Jav—Javier, more, please,” Kevin moaned as Javier began to gently scissor the three fingers inside of him. “Please, please, I’m ready please.” That earned him a pinch on the inner thigh and he yelped even as he pressed further onto Javier’s fingers.

“I decide when you’re ready,” Javier said sternly. “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten that already. If you’re not going to listen, we’re going to stop.”

Kevin bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as Javier brushed his prostate. “No, please, don’t stop, please. I can—oh, _yes_ —I can l-listen, I can I promise, please!”

Javier withdrew his fingers and for one terrible moment Kevin thought he was really going to stop. But as he lined up his cock with Kevin’s entrance and pushed just a little, he relaxed inside even as his back and legs, held up and open almost entirely for him by the rope, tensed. Javier pushed in, slowly, until he was buried to the hilt, both of them groaning in tandem.

After a few tentative thrusts to establish something of a rhythm, Javier leaned forward, resting his hands, for now, lightly on Kevin’s throat. He managed to get Kevin to focus for a moment so he could ask, “Okay?”

Kevin just breathed “Please,” in his fucked-out voice. And Javier tightened his grip, putting some of his weight forward as he began to thrust in earnest. He squeezed Kevin’s throat and released enough to let some air in, developing a counterpoint pattern between their two points of connection. Kevin’s face got very gray, but he’d never screamed this loud before, so Javier kept going.

He pulled back when he felt himself getting close, looking down to see Kevin’s entirely neglected cock leaking precum onto his stomach in little pearlescent drips. As Javier leaned down and sucked a bruise onto his neck as he pinched both of his nipples roughly, Kevin started to beg. “Please, please, Javier, I’m so close, please touch me, please.” Javier could see shadows just out of his real vision thrashing behind Kevin as he tried to keep himself from every form of release.

“Not yet,” Javier said almost gently into his neck before he bit down and Kevin howled. His own rhythm became erratic as he neared his climax. “Just—just hold on a little longer,” he said through gritted teeth as he chased his orgasm right to the edge and over. As he came, he raked his nails down Kevin’s sides one more time before finally taking him into his hand.

“All right,” he said through his own haze of pleasure, “Come for me Kevin,” he said. And with a stroke and a sob Kevin did, trying to curl into himself as the waves of pleasure pulsed through him.

Javier stroked him through the aftershocks, until Kevin went entirely limp. He slid out, wincing a little, and quickly untied Kevin’s legs, rolling him as he lay bonelessly to get to his arms. Javier picked him up, with some difficulty that he planned never to admit, and carried him the couple of feet to the bed. He disappeared for a few minutes, and returned in pajama bottoms, having cleaned himself up, and holding a warm wet washcloth, which he used to first wipe down Kevin’s face, then his arms and legs, making sure the rope hadn’t broken the skin. In some places it was close, but they’d save the bloodplay for another day.

Finally, he cleaned the mess off of Kevin’s stomach, tossing the washcloth on the floor to be dealt with later. He rubbed Kevin’s legs to make sure the circulation was all right, and Kevin groaned with the pleasant ache. “Oh, good, was afraid you’d lost your voice completely,” Javier teased him quietly, as he let go of Kevin’s leg to lay next to him.

“Can I manifest now?” Kevin asked, voice barely more than a rasp as it escaped his abused throat.

Javier snorted and rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to ask _now_ ,” he said, instead of an answer.

Kevin just hummed something that was neither an agreement nor a disagreement and suddenly there were several more limbs in the bed. Kevin rolled onto Javier and wound his tentacles around him—there was no way he was going anywhere, even though he was sure he’d start to overheat in the middle of the night.

“Next time,” Kevin rasped, before yawning. “Next time you can pick what we do.”


End file.
